


May I Take Your Order

by HellBunnyy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fast Food, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellBunnyy/pseuds/HellBunnyy
Summary: Mammon develops a fast-food habit, and it pays off.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	May I Take Your Order

**Author's Note:**

> What up, its ya girl. I'm still working on Bunny's story, but I needed a quick change of scenery, so here you go!

“Welcome back,” she says, raising an eyebrow, taking my card for the second time tonight. I didn’t catch her name the first time, but I see the nametag now. Sadie. 

“Thanks,” I smile. 

She’s beautiful. Soft pink hair, delicate hands and pointed nails. Her features are round and soft – eyes like a curious cat. She’s full in all the right places, but she has an air of innocence that says she doesn’t seem to know it. 

“One medium Coke. Have a nice night,” she waves, smiling gently. 

“You too,” I wave back, hesitant to drive off. 

“Mammon, what’s with all these fast food charges? Are you insane?”

Oh shit.

“I, uh…”

“We have plenty of food here. Take care of your debt, then you can dine out. Or there will be consequences. Understood?” 

I’ll have to get my hands on some cash.

“Mammon, right?”

“Yes, sir. Nice to meet you.”

A firm shake.

“Well, let’s start with a few questions. What makes you think you’re a good fit for our company?”

“I, uh. I work hard. And I’m good with people. And I think fast. Yeah.”

“Very good. What’s your availability? Can you work nights?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Well, we happen to be short staffed in the evenings, so the job is yours if you’d like.”

I see her enter the building for her shift. She greets her coworkers, laughing and smiling. My heart picks up speed. I know she’ll recognize me. We always talk in the drive-thru. What will she think? That I’m stalking her? AM I stalking her? Damn it. 

“Thank you, sir.”

Another firm shake.

“You can start tomorrow at 5.”

*****

No way. There he is. The guy who always comes through the drive-thru. In my kitchen. And I have to train him. 

“So. You don’t seem like the type to take on a fast-food career. What brings you to a place like this?”

“I just, um, needed a little extra money right now is all.”

“Don’t we all?” I grumble in agreement. 

I show him the ropes, but he won’t lighten up. He’s tense as a mouse in a hawk’s nest. 

“Hey, Mammon?”

He jumps.

“Y-yeah?”

“Why don’t we take a 15 minute break? It’s a lot to take in at once.”

“Sure. Sounds good.” 

Day five. Mammon has mastered the art of the drive-thru, but he still refuses to look me in the eyes. I plan to change that.

“Hey, Mammon. Care for some constructive criticism?”

“Uh, did I do somethin’ wrong?”

“Nope, just found an area you could improve on.”

“What’s that?”

“Eye contact.”

I smile sweetly, waiting for him to look up.

“Look at me, Mammon. I’m a customer. Greet me.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Yes you can. It’s silly, but you can do it.”

Finally, he looks at me with those pretty blue eyes, forcing a smile and a greeting.

“Good! Now keep that up, or I’ll have to take drastic measures,” I wink. He swallows. 

I feel him staring at me from across the kitchen. I look up and smile. He panics, but smiles back and waves. Cutie. 

*****

Shit, she saw me staring, but she still smiles. Is she just being nice? 

I want to ask her on a date, but how do I do that when I can hardly look her in the eye? This went way better in my head. 

“Hey, Mammon.”

I feel myself flinch. She’s reaching for cups right above my head, dangerously close to me. I can’t move.

“Hey, uh, Sadie?”

“Hm?”

She looks expectant with those big eyes, stack of paper cups in hand.

“Would you… want to get coffee before work tomorrow?”

She puts a finger to her chin, looking up at the ceiling, pretending to think.

“Hmm. Sounds good. I’d like that,” she smiles. 

That smile will be the death of me. 

I watch her walk to her car with her phone number in my hand. I can’t believe it. 

I’ll text her tomorrow. Part of me still feels like she’s just being nice. 

She walks into the coffee shop. It’s the first time I’ve seen her out of her red polo and logo baseball cap. She’s stunning. 

There’s that smile again. My heart. 

She seems a little flustered that I’m treating, but she lets me. 

I feel more relaxed outside of work. We talk, and she looks at me dreamily. Is it my imagination? Is she into me? 

*****

I haven’t fret over what to wear in a long time. Logically speaking, I should wear my uniform, but some voice says no – this is technically a date. Nothing too flashy. Nothing too boring. 

He has the dumbest look on his face when I walk in. I love it. 

He talks more than usual, and I feel successful, like he’s finally not afraid of me. I watch his lips move as he speaks and scan his face. Beautiful. Modelesque. I can’t believe he’d want to sit here and chat with me. 

His manner of speech is tacky, but charming. I eat it up. 

Time flies, and eventually work is looming on the precipice of our minds. 

“Mammon?”

“Yeah?”

“We should do this again soon.”

He visibly blushes this time. My heart clenches. 

“I’d like that.” 

We function alongside each other at work, but there are words left unsaid. I feel butterflies when he brushes past me or when I catch him looking at me. Where do we go from here?

It’s our second date. The aquarium isn’t busy; we both happened to be off on a Tuesday, and only the occasional school field trip fills the building. 

Halfway through our tour, a group of children stampede toward the jellyfish, mesmerized by the display. I grab Mammon’s hand to move him out of the way, and he blushes. I don’t let go. 

“Is this okay?”

“Y-yeah. We’re good.”

I smile, swinging our arms a bit as we walk. 

We reach a room with a giant tank filled with sharks and sea turtles and various large fish. It’s breathtaking. The area is free of people. Now’s my chance.

*****

The air is heavy with the fact that we’re alone. No bratty kids. No one. Now’s my chance. 

Before I can act, she reaches up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on my lips. I’m stunned, lovestruck.

I tilt her head up and kiss her harder. I feel her hands on my shoulders. My blood is pounding through my veins. 

Everything is right. It’s all perfect. Her brown eyes are sparkling up at mine. Eye contact. Keep it. 

After a meal, I drop her off at her place, walking her to her door. I crave more of her. 

“I really had fun today,” she says, somewhat bashful. 

“Me too. Kinda don’t want it to end.”

A mischievous smile spreads across her face, but it soon melts into its usual sweetness. 

She pulls me into another kiss. This one feels different, heated. I find myself not able to pull away. Her arms wrap around my neck, and I press her gently against her door. Not good, not good. 

She lets out a little sound of satisfaction as our tongues make contact, and I want nothing more right now than to take her inside. 

I let my hands trail down her sides, stopping at her hips. Her own hands roam my hair, and it drives me wild. 

I exhale in amazement when she pulls away, glancing at me with eyes that crave more. We both know that more will not happen tonight. 

“Good night, Mammon.”

She smiles.


End file.
